Not a Man who Shows his Feelings
by HaleyRose333
Summary: This is from Vegeta's point of view on how Bulma help change him for the better. He goes through all of the feelings he felt throughout the different points in DBZ.


**A/N: Hi everyone this is my very first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy. Please RandR **

I am not a man who shows my feelings

For years I wondered around the galaxy

And the only thing I showed was barbarity

I thought this was my only purpose in life

Then one glorious day I met my future wife,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

When I had no place to go

You showed me kindness even though I was your foe

How could someone be so nice

When it seemed my heart was made of ice,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

That idiot man that you broke up with

Does not know what he missed

Although everyone deemed me suspicious

We shared our first of many kisses,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

We keep our relationship a secret

Because it was very infrequent

Then after one accidental night

We made a little delight,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

At first I did not care

About you or him which was unfair

You deserved better than me

But for some reason you disagreed,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

I remember when my heart really started to melt

Trunks was killed and I could not explain the many feelings I felt

Once all the anger and pain where shoved

The thing that started to replace it was love,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

Over the years our son was growing up

I remained closed up and rough

For once in my life I did not go away

You were the main reason I decided to stay,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

A great new threat soon appeared

And as you know I cannot turn down a challenge so I volunteered

You saw me leave to another fight

And I wondered how you felt when you saw me take flight,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

This is one of the decisions I regret most

I missed that coldness in my heart so I let Babidi take host

How could I be so dumb

After every single thing you have done,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

We were back at the competition

And the evil tucked away was set to ignition

You had to watch me commit homicide

And I know i part of you had died,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

He only had one goal

And that was to overtake my soul

Yet I fought him with all my might

Because you were the only thing in my sight,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

With so many feelings on my mind

I broke free because I am a man who has been redefined

Why I wanted to go back I will never understand

All i knew is that i would defeat him with my own two hands,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

Majin Buu was very strong

And in the moment i was fighting him i realized I would not livelong

I knew I needed to sacrifice myself for you

Because my love for you was certainly not untrue,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

I was resurrected because the earth was going through a very tough time

A villain was committing so many horrible crimes

All I hoped is that you were safe

And I wanted to see your beautiful face,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

There was one thing I vowed never to do

Yet I joined with my greatest enemy all for you

I will kill that monster because he took you away

He does not know how much I will make him pay,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

The long battle finally comes to an end

My relationship with you I needed to mend

Sadly I must wait until we are in private

Because when it comes to feelings that is where i am the shyest ,

* * *

I am not a man who shows my feelings

My dear woman I may not show it

And now is the only time I will admit

After years and years of hiding my feelings deep inside

You were the one that looked and actually tried

You saw beyond my ruthlessness and gave the ice on my heart a huge shove

For that I am grateful i met you because you are my one and only true love


End file.
